super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank West
Frank West is one of the main protagonists of the Dead Rising series. He made his first appearance in Dead Rising where he was playable for most of the game. Since then, he appeared in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record and in Dead Rising 2: Case West. His popularity has caused him to be referenced in many other video games after his initial appearance in 2006, even appearing in several crossover games. Character Description Frank is a freelance photojournalist who has been quite active in his career, covering several events, including wars. He has an unusually deep sense of determination to find the next big story, taking big risks in order to achieve his goals. He is a survivor who has knowledge on weapons and firearms. He sees the town of Willamette, Colorado as his "next big scoop" when he is first introduced in Dead Rising. By spending time in Willamette, he manages to get the story of a lifetime after covering the first known zombie outbreak in US history. Five years after the events of Dead Rising, Frank teams up with motocross champion Chuck Greene to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans Facility and to reunite with his long time acquaintance Isabela Keyes. In Super Smash Bros. IV Frank appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as a playable and secret character. His appearance is based on the first Dead Rising. Through his basic appearance is based on the first Dead Rising, Frank utilizes some Combo Weapons from Dead Rising 2 and Off The Record. How to Unlock *Play 130 brawls *Play 15 brawls on Wonderland Plaza Attributes Frank is a character ideal for begginers, through some of his moves require some time to be fully mastered. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Frank does a three-hit punch combo, ending with a haymaker. *'Forward:' Frank slices forward two times with a mini chainsaw. *'Up:' Frank does an uppercut. *'Down: '''Frank slides on the ground, similiar to one of his moves in ''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. *'Dash Attack:' Frank does a football tackle. *'Forward Smash:' Frank swings the electric crusher straight. *'Up Smash: '''Frank launches the electric crusher upwards while holding it. *'Down Smash:' Frank slams the electric crusher on the ground creating a shockwave. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Frank does a jump kick. *'Forward Air:' Frank grabs a sledgehammer and hits it on an nearby opponent in the face. It serves as a meteor smash. *'Back Air:' Frank turns around and does the same as his Forward Air move. *'Up Air:' Frank throws an pie upwards. *'Down Air:' Frank does an Knee Drop, stopping as he hits the ground. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Frank slices the enemy with a hunting knife. '''Forward Throw:' Frank performs a judo throw. *'Back Throw:' Frank performs a suplex. *'Up Throw:' Frank launches the opponent into the air. *'Down Throw:' Frank impales the opponent with a knife. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Frank pushes himself up and kicks the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Frank does a smalls slide. *'Floor (Trip):' Frank karate chops the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves *'Photograph: '''Frank's Neutral Special. Frank takes a picture of an opponent and his stats go up for a short time. The type of picture is represented by ring colors that flash on the opponent for a split second or by just looking at Frank's pic, which is circled by the kind of picture you took. Shots increase Frank's stats which overlap through your lives. Your stats never increase past 20%. **Horror: Catch a photo of a fighter, enemy, assist character, or boss attacking. It increases the amount of damage Frank's normal moves do. **Brutality: Catch a photo of a fighter, enemy, assist character, or boss flinching from damage. It increases the speed of Frank's A moves. **Drama: Catch a photo of a fighter in a taunting, idle, asleep, or paralyzed. Increases the length of time Frank can use his shield. **Outtake: Catch a photo of an item being used on a opponent. Increases the damages of Frank's grab moves. **Erotica: Catch a photo of a fighter on the ground. Increases the speed of Frank's movement. *'Paddlesaw': Frank's Side Special. Frank grabs his paddles and spins around a short distance slicing opponents in his way. *'Flamethrower:' Frank's Up Special. Frank pulls his water gun which is a flamethrowers and is used in two ways. The first way is when he is on ground he will charge it up and launch flames that damage opponents in his way. The other way is when he is falling, Frank uses the gun to face downwards and which the fire is strong enough to launch Frank back up for a final jump. This can also work when an opponent is under Frank and he can burn them. *'Ripper:' Frank's Down Special. This weapons can not only damage foes by firing a blade, But the while holding it to fire this weapon can break shields. Final Smash '''The Exo suit: '''Frank gets out his exo suit and he gains ultimate power. With it Frank becomes invincible for 22 seconds. The suit can fire ice shards, hit harder, and can fire ice tornado that can freeze, damage, and blow opponents away. Taunts *'Up: Frank drinks some orange juice and says: "Tastes Great!" *'''Down: Frank eximines a golden miniature of his and says: "I look good!" *'Side:' Frank examines his camera. Selection Sound A camera snap is heard, and Frank says: "Fantastic!" On-Screen Appearance Frank jumps out of an helicopter. Cheer Victory Poses *Frank runs around taking pictures of the losing characters. *Frank looks through his camera grinning at snapshots he took. *A zombie attempts to sneak up on Frank, however he turns around and puts a Servbot Head in it. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4vytcbWQBU *'Victory Jingle: ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgbjnCMy1r4 Costumes '''Default:' Frank wears a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes. His camera is hung around his neck. ALTERNATE COLORS: Trophy Description Frank has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Though he's armed only with his strength, if there's a scoop to be had, he's got the courage to take anyone on. His willingness to dive head-first into any dangerous situation has saved his life as many times as it has put him in mortal peril. *Dead Rising, 2006 *Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Wii 2009 Raiden's Smash Taunt Raiden: Colonel, who’s the guy with the camera? Colonel: That’s Frank West, Raiden. He’s a famous reporter who dug up a government conspiracy about a zombie clean-up operation. Raiden: Hmm, hardly seems fit enough to be fighting… Colonel: Don’t underestimate him Raiden, he’s knowledgeable in Martial Arts and he knows his way around a zombie or two. Raiden: Zombies, are no big deal. When he gets into tactical espionage, then we’ll talk. Colonel: Raiden, wait! Raiden: What is it, Colonel? Colonel: He’s covered wars, y’know. Raiden: … Okay, bye. Gallery Frank2.png|Frank's normal appearance. Frank.png|Frank's Render Frank_West.png|Frank's newcomer portrait for Super Smash Bros. IV Trivia *This is the sixth game Frank appears without being his own. The others are Lost Planet 1 and 2, Tatsunoko vs Capcom, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 and Project X Zone. Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Series Category:JPBrigatti